


Put all your faults to bed

by Gay_as_fuck



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_as_fuck/pseuds/Gay_as_fuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate has questions that only Cyclonus can answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put all your faults to bed

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, the title is from the song "you can be king again"

Tailgate got the idea rather early on that Cyclonus hateed his guts. But maybe, just maybe, the purple mech would come around. If he played all his card right he might be able to learn about the past, before the war, and where he came from. As far as he was aware Cyclonus knew about the past the best. So all the little white minibot had to do was make friends with the mech.

He got yelled at, kicked, and dropped for that one. But, by miracle of miracles he found himself with a chance, he had a habitation suite with the bot. Sure Cyclonus probably hated him more than before but he needed to know about the past, about all the things he never got to learn and all the things he forgot. He needed to know what he missed and know about what his life could have been. 

Tailgate's head was filled with questions, ones he had tried to ask. But Cyclonus had only swore or told him they were the wrong questions. "To Broad" the taller mech would harshly scold, as if he might answer some of tailgate's questions.

Tailgate wasn't clueless, maybe he could get some answers out of the reluctant plane. So he worked on his questions putting most of his time into figuring out the right things to ask and the wrong ones.  
==================================

Question 1:  
"What was the most common alt mode before the war"

"I missed most of before the war, i missed the war it's self. There wasn't one as far a I know."

Question 2:  
"What was your favorite thing to do before the war"

" A popular activity was singing and chanting. I will not answer personal questions"

Question 3:  
"What did people speak"

"Not what they do today"

Question 4:  
"What is one major cultural difference"

"everything"  
=================================  
As Tailgate got answers from his roommate he began to feel as if he could build a meaningful relationship with Cyclonus, that he could find a sort of friendship in the horned mech.

Tailgate was finally fitting in on the ark, with skids and swerve and everyone. He felt as though things could be great, he could get a nice new hab suite partner and with red alert- well swerve had an empty bed. But questions were still nagging at the back of his head and he'd never get the answers if he didn't share a room with cyclonus. So he resigned to sitting and asking, trying to piece together the past.

=================================

Question 5:  
"Was there such a high importance on transformation before the functionalist government?"

"no, but it was still useful. People with more powerful transformations were often in charge"

Question 6:  
"What groups were there?'

"tribes, often based off similar transformations"

Question 7:  
"What was religion like, did you worship Primus"

"People did worship Primus but the rituals were different"

Question 8:  
"who held the Matrix"

"If someone did no one knew what it was"

Question 9:  
"Do you remember when the functionalists rose to power"

"... yes"

Question 10:  
"What tetrahex a large area"

"yes"  
======================================

Tailgate found himself wrapped up in these questions and with ever answer he felt as if he understood Cyclonus. Cyclonus was cold because he could not afford to be otherwise, he couldn't miss home because he could never have it back and he couldn't sing and talk about it because no one would understand. 

But he wanted to tell tailgate, the minibot could sense that, he wanted to tell him all about the past and the world. Everything that had happened was bottled up inside Cyclonus and he was one of the only ones who could remember beyond the council, beyond the rise and fall of the functionalists. 

Tailgate noticed that he was looking forwards to asking Cyclonus the questions, not just for answers but to spend time with the one horned robot. The relationship that grew between the two was a shaky one based off a dead world and questions.

======================================

Question 11:  
"Were chants based off religion?"

"some were, others were simply stories for little scraplettes"

Question 12:  
"Were you the leader of a group"

"No, but i was high up in the ranks"

Question 13:  
"What was technology back then like"

"simple, it took far longer to work than yours but, as i believe is the saying, the old ones are still here for a reason"

Question 14:  
"Did people know how the body worked"

"Yes, but rossums trinity had a different name and we had only a fraction of the current understanding"

======================================

But things changed and all the free time tailgate had though he had had turned into three days. Three days of hundreds of unanswered questions and thousands more that were just vague ideas at the back of his head.

Tailgate settled for only one question though, out of all the chaos that erupted over those three painful days tailgate only ever got to ask one question.  
======================================

"Will you kill me, please?"

"no"


End file.
